


Goodbye

by The_Girl_Who_Watched_TV



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Who_Watched_TV/pseuds/The_Girl_Who_Watched_TV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin say goodbye. Merthur. Inspired by the fact that it's the last series of Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

“This isn’t goodbye forever you know.” Merlin said as he packed the last of his belongings into his rucksack.  
“Is that so Merlin, it certainly looks like it.” Arthur leaned against the cupboard in Merlin’s room.  
“Why do you care Arthur? You got a better servant now, he will do everything you say and he probably won’t call you names. Not that you don’t deserve it sometimes.” He winked at Arthur and looked around the room to see if there was anything he had forgotten.  
“Well that’s true. Not the ‘I deserve to be called names bit’ but otherwise.” Arthur huffed and went over to the bare bed, he sat down and cursed under his breath as the wood hit his royal backside painfully.  
“Arthur, this isn’t like you. Sure you will probably miss me. I mean, who wouldn’t but you will get over it and forget that I’m not there to insult you. Dollop head.” Even though it was meant as a joke it didn’t sound like it. They both knew that they were more than master and servant, maybe even more than friends.  
“Well that was the last of my things.” Merlin said sitting down beside Arthur. Close enough to touch but not brave enough to do so.  
“That was quick, how come you didn’t pack this fast when we were going somewhere?” Arthur made a small movement making their knees knock together. They pretended it didn’t happen but neither moved away.  
“Because I knew it would irritate you.” He gave a small smile.  
“Ah, I see.” It was quiet for a long time and Merlin took a deep breath and laid his hand in the space between them. He didn’t really know what he hoped for but when Arthurs hand landed on his he knew that he was lost. It had taken them so long to come to this moment and in a few minutes he would have to get up and walk out of Arthur’s life. But this was enough, for a moment they were perfect.  
“Merlin, we have to leave now.” Gaius voice cut through the silence and the moment were gone.  
“Erm, well. Thank you for.. Being a good servant. ” Arthur stood up fast and refused to look at Merlin.  
“You’re welcome.” Merlin said quietly and went over to his packed belongings. He looked at Arthur and then made his way over to the door. He went slowly, almost too slow to be considered walking. But eventually he reached the door.  
“Merlin, wait!” He turned around and was surprised to find himself pushed against the door. They looked at each other for a moment before they let their lips meet. They had been waiting for so long and soon it would be over and perhaps never repeated. Merlin felt tears run down his cheeks. They parted and Arthur took a step back, trying to hide the tears threatening to fall.  
“This isn’t goodbye forever. I promise you that.” Merlin said as he slipped out of the door. Arthur stood in the same spot until he heard the door close and everything went quiet.

“Goodbye can last a lifetime but what we had will last for eternity.” He whispered as he went out to be the king everyone expected him to be. The once and future king.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this after I heard the news that there will be no more Merlin. This is my goodbye and thank you to Merlin. I may not have been in the fandom for long but I still love it!


End file.
